latromafandomcom-20200213-history
Magiseeker
Magic Seeker of Arcane Knowledge or Magiseeker '''for short is a graphic designer that only cares about money. History As a dragon-lizard of mixed heritage, Magiseeker seemingly did not possess any of his ancestral abilities until he started to play with kids' graphics programs at the age of 9. He then visualized the graphics programs in real life, which resulted in the exact same results appearing in the real world. By playing with other programs accessible to him, he learned how to use all of the functions in real life. Graphic design education Since his powers were based off graphic design, he decided to go into the art department as a graphic design major. However, since graphic design programs continuously evolved, he could not afford the newer versions and had to make do with the older ones, resulting in lower-quality graphics than normal. Despite his inability to purchase the newer programs, he was still able to illustrate with the programs provided by the university and by using various workarounds to use the trial versions of the programs over and over again to learn how to use them better to some extent. Professional life When he graduated from college, he obtained a job within a few months and decided to move into his own apartment with his girlfriend Cavamber. However, the company also folded shortly after that, so he had to look for another job as a graphic designer. Before his savings ran out, he decided to use his powers to live by duplicating food items, allowing him to survive until he obtained a contractual job. He eventually went to a small video game developer as a low-level graphic designer on a temporary basis. During his contract, the Invasion of Chestnut City occurred and the company was infiltrated by Angelic Kitten. However, Magiseeker exposed her and repelled her with his powers, also going outside to defend the city against the monsters. The management was surprised that he could do such things and allowed him to stay permanently, provided he protected the office from further harm. During this time, he has used his power to oust Angelic Kitten from the office and defended the office from dangerous monsters. The Shadow Society Strikes Hearing of a large reward for saving Agent 42X, Magiseeker gathered up Cavamber and the two of them flew to Washington DC to attempt to capture him. Due to having skimmed over the information, he misunderstood the criteria as being "dead or alive", so he decided to do it in what appeared to be a lethal manner and put a lingerie store in front of him to make the women inside think he was a pervert. This did little other than slowing him down, so he decided to give up after a while. The Invasion of Psi-Void While Magiseeker was focused on working, he and his workstation were unexpectedly transported to Psi-Void's ship. Noticing Angelic Kitten alongside him reading his confidential proposal, he ate it to prevent her from learning anything about it even if it was meaningless. He decided to get his work done before he helped them in any significant manner, so he ripped open a robot to wire it to his computer so he could finish his work. Having finished most of his work, he accompanied everyone to fight Psi-Void and berated him for preventing him from allowing him to complete his work. Hearing the fact that Psi-Void's main power was to absorb the powers of those he killed, he decided to use that to his advantage by creating hundreds of stick figures whose inherent powers were to weaken oneself. This caused Psi-Void's power to drop tremendously when he destroyed them, allowing him and Angelic Kitten to get many free hits on him. However, once the effect wore off, Psi-Void blasted the two of them away and they were forced to grab onto a hologram of the recently deceased Great-Man before they flew into space. After the battle was over, he repaired his office and finally finished his work. The Formation of the Thunder Force When the Thunder Force was forming, Magiseeker disliked the fact that the Thunder Force worked for the government and said he would only help if they gave him a tax break for it. Freedom War Prior to the Freedom War, he met with a major meta-community influence in Anaheim, who said that many of the city councilmembers of the county were in agreement that the mandate did not accurately represent the best interests of the meta-constituents of Southern California and they would create a new sovereign nation to circumvent the mandate, while naming it "Disneyland" after the theme park in Anaheim as a strategic move to make it seem like a publicity stunt rather than an actual secession. Magiseeker still did not like this general idea and went on the offensive by programming a house to fly and went directly to the Thunder Force tower to attack it in the hopes of at least getting diplomatic immunity for Southern California. However, his plan was unsuccessful, so he decided to fly around and post advertisements everywhere from major corporations that stated they sponsored the mandate in order to make the mandate seem like a corporate bid for tax breaks. He further degraded it by misspelling it as "metahyooman registration mandate" to make it seem like the idea was low-budget. Following his lack of success with attempting to nationalize Southern California, he decided that he would go freelance instead and met with Astraille, Linallia, and Shining Vision to hatch a plan to end the mandate sooner. He brought up the logical issue of illegal immigrants and how they were unregistered with the government, so he furthered that to making it seem like there were unregistered metas, and told the three of them that he would put costumes on and give cosmetic powers to random people to get them detained. Shining Vision agreed to this idea and came up with several fake powers of her own, and the two of them went around the world quickly creating fake unregistered metas--at least 1,000,000, whereas only 500,000 were detained. Despite Shining Vision only choosing unimportant people, Magiseeker felt that the world had to feel a drastic and horrible impact from the mandate and put costumes and powers on people whose detainment would cause far more controversy, and put them on (less important) children, infants, expecting mothers, unborn children, the disabled, the hospitalized, people with special needs, and the impoverished in countries facing world hunger. He was trying to demonstrate how the rigidity of the mandate was ridiculous. This set the stage for Astraille and Linallia to tip the fake metahumans' families about this and allowing them to incite a large protest. Finally, he attempted to change the appearance of the director to Psi-Void on live television, but he didn't do it accurately enough for him to be detained as well. When the decisive battle came, he decided to do nothing, but he received a contract to retrieve someone off the Astrocarrier before it caused damage. He went up in his flying house to retrieve his contact and left quickly, but not before placing another advertisement on the Astrocarrier to lower the public's opinion on the mandate further. When the mandate was over, Southern California dismissed the secession as a publicity stunt. However, due to the extremes that Magiseeker had to go to in order to force the end of the mandate, Magiseeker's opinion of the treatment of metas had declined heavily and he had burned all of these issues into his mind. Omega Rising When destruction rained from the heavens, he had to choose between his job and his apartment. To protect Cavamber and his possessions, he decided to protect his apartment instead while placing minimal protection on his office. Angelic Kitten had told her brother Saturn about her contract with The Syndicate, and Saturn urged Angel to bring Magiseeker as well for help. Magiseeker decided to help, not because of Angel, but because of his professional contact with Saturn. Not surprisingly, he was in agreement with the lord of selfishness about the selfish apartments and requested that his apartment be constructed with the same technology. The Aftermath of the Omega War Magiseeker appeared rather late due to his complex powers and found that he had been profiled out of his job as a discriminated Deviant. With nowhere to go and in danger of losing his apartment, he reached out to his contact in the Mage Order, Celeste, who brought him and Cavamber to an uncharted Pacific island where he could start a new life. Angry with the discrimination, he took what he did in the Freedom War to heart and used the Mage Order magitechnology to build a theme park on the island that promoted Deviants named "The Magic Empire", creating rides based on the events of the Deviant Universe with 4-D dark rides and flight simulators. Despite it being a theme park, it was also considered a remote office for the Mage Order. Powers and Abilities Graphic design Due to his mixed heritage causing a mutation in him, he can only use his magic/telekinetic powers when "in the zone" of something he is particularly interested in, specifically graphic design. His application of this power is limited only by his knowledge of graphic design, which in actuality is very limited. He can use any program in real life, provided the following criteria are met: #He must have physically used the program before and memorized its user interface, as well as any relevant sub-interfaces or pop-up windows of the program. #He must be aware that the program can be used to perform that function. #He must know and remember the procedure to perform the function in the program. #He must have a general idea of the appearance or end result of the function after it is executed. In order for him to make a change to an object, the following criteria must be met: #He must have a general understanding of how the object works, or at least must be simplistic enough for him not to require a detailed understanding of it. #The object must be made of a material he has a general understanding of. #The object must remain in his line of sight while he is editing it. #He must retain concentration on the object. If he does not need to make a cosmetic or internal change to the object (such as simply using levitation) he only needs to keep it within his line of sight. Similarly, if he conjures an object himself, he does not need to fulfill the other criteria. He can edit anything within his line of sight, including through television (provided the broadcast is live, otherwise he will just change the data). The alterations he can perform are as follows but are not limited to: '''Cosmetic changes: The most common use for his powers, he can change the appearance of objects without affecting their internal workings to create disguises or make himself look different every day. He has to call out "Save" to make the change permanent or it will revert when he forgets that he had performed the change. Levitation: He can move objects around with a move tool or by selecting different options on "transform" or "arrange". Evocation: He can evoke special effects of the programs in midair to use as attack or defense spells, such as lens flare blasts, creating polygons, and so on. Reprogramming: He can change the functionality of an object to that of another by altering the script inside with Flash. To do so, he must either visualize or say the script he wants out loud unless he uses a WYSIWYG editor. Doing it with a living being will cause him to faint due to the complexity of sapience, but he can insert skills into them like in The Matrix if he has isolated a way to program the skill set. Conjuration: He can conjure objects of his own creation in midair. Unless he specifies otherwise or uses a different program, they will be flat and made of wood. Duplication: He can copy any inanimate or living thing. If he copies a living being, the living being will perform the same actions as the original at any given time but not feel any sensory feedback the copies are feeling, nor will the copies react to any sensory feedback (though by using Flash he can insert another script into it or program it to act independently). Unless it is a very simple organic object such as a fruit, animate objects will usually be brought out as "graphic design constructs" which resemble and can be injured in ways like programs from the movie Tron. Due to the hasty way in which he does it, the copies are usually mirror images of the original, but he can fix that easily by making a copy of the copy. As a graphic designer, the programs he knows on a mediocre level are (and does not possess knowledge of the newer versions): *Flash MX 2004 *Photoshop 7.0 *Illustrator CS2 *Kid Pix 2 *MS Paint *3DS Max (one of the old versions) *RPG Maker 2003 *Visual Basic Due to the complex procedure required for his powers, anyone copying his powers usually cannot use them unless they are also visual artists since they must be "in the zone" of whatever their profession is and it amplifies their profession. Knowledge of fiction Since Magiseeker works in a video game development studio, he has to keep his knowledge of fiction and general ideas up in order to remain creative when meeting with the development team. By having a lot of knowledge of fiction and some current events, he can apply them to real life to sway current events toward the fictitious works. "Lizard" combat The "lizardman" fighting style is a combat style he learned from watching lizardmen in video games and animated features. Since he is a lizard, he can crawl along the floor and attack with his tail, claws, and legs while preventing others from using non-ground-based attacks against him. Like fantasy lizardmen, he can combine the fighting style with axes, spears, and battle claws for greater damage. Reptilian physiology Like many lizards, he has a certain degree of enhanced strength and can heal injuries and lost limbs (though he has yet to have lost one). Relationships Cavamber Cavamber is Magiseeker's girlfriend, the two of them having met during Cavamber's college orientation. Although he used to be affectionate to her, after realizing that his income was barely getting him by, he decided he had no time for showing affection and only talked to her in a professional manner. He greatly appreciates her paying half the lease, as he needs the rest of his money to go into other things. He also appreciates her using her powers to make their life easier. Angelic Kitten The two of them consider each other business rivals and constantly argue over their procedures and positions within their respective companies. While the two of them fight each other when attempting to sabotage Magiseeker's company, outside of that setting, they argue, as fighting each other is part of their job descriptions and not something they take personally. In the aftermath of the Omega War, their business rivalry has once again become tense, as their respective new businesses are both based on the entertainment of people, but since they aren't on the same landmass, they at least don't try to perform industrial sabotage. Saturn Feline Saturn once worked alongside Magiseeker on a video game project as a voice actor, allowing the two of them to establish a professional business relationship. The two of them don't consider each other friends and only talk to each other when they need someone for each other's projects, although Saturn tends to use the word "friend" while Magiseeker considers it a formality to consider themselves friends. Saturn sometimes gets Magiseeker to help with his movies and animated projects, but his co-workers don't like the low quality of Magiseeker's work, so he often suggests him to work on the low-end kids' shows so they won't notice his bad work. Daycrystal She was once Magiseeker's classmate in an art class, where he taught her the general idea of color theory, which led her to improve her general color powers. Celeste Magiseeker is Celeste's liaison for the Mage Order to the Chestnut community, being a direct descendant of a Mage Order member. He keeps her up to date on events going on in California. Many other heroes In general, Magiseeker has a very low opinion of "heroes" in general since all they do is go around saving people without considering that they need to put food on the table (or spending time with their families), which is why Magiseeker values work over heroism. He has a slightly better opinion of heroes with everyday lives or entire families of heroes that work together. Most villains Magiseeker only goes after them if they interfere with his work. He could care less if they were destroying everything else around him.